


Stay awake

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: The three of you are wide awake. Until Red helps the baby sleep.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Stay awake

You feel the weight on the mattress beside you shift again as you stare up at the ceiling. That's too often for him to be asleep. 

"Can't sleep too?" You ask in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Red sighs.

You turn to look at him, "Penny for your thoughts?" You mutter.

"Just wondering how a guy like me gets a great life like this…" he mumbles.

"You've worked hard to get this love."

"Yeah but Sweetheart…"

"No buts." You caress his cheekbone.

"I just never thought I'd ever get here…" he holds your hand on his cheek. "I didn't think I'd ever find someone, nevermind have a kid with the love of my life. It doesn't feel real… it doesn't feel like… I deserve it." 

"Well it's real I promise. I'm really here, I really love you, and we really have a babybones sleeping in the crib next to us. Remember it's not about deserving it, but if you really feel like that then we can just work to earn it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Just then the baby cries out. 

"There we go, it's your turn to earn the baby." You chuckle sleepily. 

"Ok ok." He pulls himself up off the bed. "Hey hey hey. What's up lil guy?" 

You watch as your husband picks up your little baby, cradling him in his strong safe arms, and the sound of crying stops. 

"Oh I see you just want attention?" He coos at the little skeleton as he bounces him. "cheeky bones. It's sleepy time, silly."

You can't help but smile as he starts humming a little tune.

"Stay awake, don' rest yer head. Don' lie down upon yer bed." He starts to sing softly in his deep voice. "While the moon drifts in the skies. Stay awake, don't close yer eyes. Tho the world is fast asleep. Tho yer pillow soft and deep. Yer not sleepy as ya seem. Stay awake, don' nod and dream. Stay awake, don' nod and dream."

You feel yourself about to nod off too… 

"Love ya." He mumbles as he plants a little skelly kiss on the sleeping baby's head before laying them down back in the crib. And coming back to bed and cuddling close.

"I love ya both."

"I love you both too." You giggle before the two of you also go to sleep.


End file.
